ANALYTICAL CORE: ABSTRACT The goal of the Analytical Core is to support the efforts of PANUC to understand and treat cognitive impairment in Parkinson's disease (PD). The Analytical Core will continue providing laboratory-based and data analyses in support of all three PANUC projects and the Clinical Core, as well as to linked PD Biomarker Program project (U01 NS082137, PI: Dr. Zhang, also Analytical Core Co-Investigator). We will accomplish our goal of providing both types of analytical support through the following Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1. LABORATORY: Genetic analysis for all three projects and the Clinical Core. CSF biomarkers analysis: Provide management of biofluids from the Clinical Core and analysis of well-established biomarkers for PD and Alzheimer's disease for Clinical Core, Project 2 and the linked U01. Neuropathology analysis: Provide expert analysis of tissue samples from Clinical Core and Project 1. Specific Aim 2. DATA MANAGEMENT and STATISTICAL ANALYSIS: Provide expert data management and statistical support for the Clinical Core and all three Projects and affiliated efforts. This Core serves multiple research priorities set by the NINDS Parkinson's Disease 2014: Advancing Research, Improving Lives.